Get Back
by Joel Love
Summary: I love her, but love is a game. You always lose. It hurts inside, and it never blunts, but you have to find a way to get through it.


_A/N:  
Disclaimer/Random Stuff: Okay, so it's obvious I don't own any characters, but I wanted to rent the boys for a few days, so I did. No character belongs to me, 'cept the German guy and Joel. Heh... I'm not self-centered, I just REALLY want Oliver...Or Marcus. OR BOTH!!! Plus, I really don't think I'm even pretty. SO don't mind it when Marcus says 'gorgeous'. Lol._

_Characters: Sum Gye (Myne), Joel Love (Tee he.), Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, some other Slytherin guys and Ravenclaw peeps and shit..._

_Rating: Possibly M. I dunno. Possibly some NC-17, mm? *Wriggles eyebrows in creepy fashion...*_

_Summary: So we were flat mates. Wasn't the worst thing, we were friends and all. But Oliver brought one of his other friends back to the flat. Who is a girl. Who is extremely gorgeous. Who I've never wanted more in my life. I know what I want, and I know how to get it. This girl's mine, Wood.  


* * *

  
_Oliver bent over the toilet and jammed two fingers down his throat. A shiver went up his spine and he expelled everything in his stomach. He coughed twice before flushing and leaving. I watched in mere amusement at his Hollywood-style fashion of becoming even skinnier than he was already.

"Ow..." He whined when he felt a small tingle somewhere in his throat. He spit into the sink and blood oozed down the drain. "Shit..." He twisted the blue-tinted tap, tilted his head, and let cold water down his throat.

"What the hell do you even do that for?" I asked as Wood wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Mm. I'm not attractive yet."

"I'm not saying anything to that," I groaned as I stretched my arms above my head.

"How'd I get stuck with you anyways?" Wood leaned against the door frame. "I mean..."

"We were drunk, I thought you looked like that Muggle rabbit, uh, Trix, or something? So I said yes, 'cause I felt like cereal."

"Oh. Okay. Well, if you still feel like it, I'm sure there's something relative to that in the bottom cupboards," Wood walked quietly down the hall, little bits of swagger in his step. Obviously, something had made him excited.

"Quidditch game comin' up?" I called.

"Yup," He called back. I folded my arms across my chest. That was stupid, being on such a weed-high about a Quidditch game. Nobody cared bout the Wasps and the Bats.

"Woo hoo..." I twirled my finger in the air and stepped away from the bathroom. I walked out into the kitchen, and laughed when Wood tried to fix the wireless.

"No...Not now...Please! Fuck! I hate this thing!" He looked about ready to cry.

"Wood! Calm down! Christ, you're worse than Potter and Malfoy having rough enemy sex."

"What does the wireless have to do with sex?"

"I dunno. Just wanted to make a reference." I replied in a way more sarcastic voice than I thought I would.

"Are you implying that we should have sex?"

"Are you a homo?" Wood was silent. "That's what I thought. Here. Lemme fix it." Wood regrettably handed it to me. I smirked, tapped my wand across the top. And nothing. I tilted my head. I smacked the side. Suddenly, the one wizarding station the broadcasting the Quidditch game zapped on. I gave it back to Wood, and he tackled me with some weird hug.

"Oh, my God...Thankyouthankyouthankyoulikeamilliontimes!" The words raced from his mouth.

"What?" He was already too busy laying on the futon with the wireless pressed to his ear, his hazel eyes shining with enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay then..." I had gone to the kitchen and searched for that mysterious cereal Wood said we had. I had already opened the box when I had fallen over by the startling sound of the doorbell.

"Wood! Answer it!" I yelled. No answer. I gave out an exasperated sigh and propped myself up. I set the box down across from me, stnding up. I looked through hte tiny window in the middle. It was a girl around Wood's or my age, 18, and was looking back. She was dressed weirdly:  
Her shirt was one of those things with the optical illusion on it. Black and white checkered lines that you didn't know if they were straight or not. She had a deep green jacket on; black skinnies, and converse. Something was on her back, kinda looked like a guitar case. She wore dark, thick-rimmed glasses. Everything else was kind of blurry.

"Wood, it's for you." I said simply.

"Let her in." I opened the door, and the girl dashed in at lightning speed. Her arms were draped around Wood's chest. He'd actually gotten up to complete the embrace.

"Huh. Was a guitar case..." I said, shutting the door.

"OhmyGodOlie,it'sonicetoseeyouagain!" Why was everyone talking like that? Was there another alternate universe somewhere, with someone watching us, holding a television controller, and fast-forwarding everything?!

"Same. How's it going?" Oliver asked, tucking her pink hair behind her ear. Why didn't I notice she had the brightest hair out of any other hair color?

"Great! You know, Benjy misses you," The girl said, touching the tip of his nose. Who the hell was Benjy?

"Ah, so you _are _gay!" I jeered. Oliver sighed before looking back at the girl in his arms.

"This is my obnoxious flat-mate, Marcus." Wood held his hand out. The girl turned her head and waved.

"And Marcus, Benjy is the Seeker for United."

"Oh. Well, it was fun while it lasted," I shrugged and sauntered off. I had enough troubles to deal with right now, and I didn't need the pretty girl out there smothering Wood like her little toy.


End file.
